


Wingman

by MiraculouslyTrashy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyTrashy/pseuds/MiraculouslyTrashy
Summary: Nino gives Adrien advice for his lady troubles





	

"Dude, I think Alya is expecting me to do something for our 1-year anniversary." Nino confides, leaning in his hands on the lunch table.

"So? What's your problem? You've gone out a bunch of times." Adrien responds before taking a bite of his sandwich.

He sighs, "Nah man, it's not the same. It has to be special."

Adrien jumps from his seat, "Oh, Nino! My father has a table set aside for himself at the Le Meurice, its unused if he doesn't go. I can let you take Alya there for your anniversary and the bill would be taken care of."

Nino is wide eyed, "Are you serious? Dude, that- that would be so cool! You sure that your ol' man will be fine with it?"

"Totally." he pats him on the back.

Nino laughs, "This is amazing, dude. Thank you so much, Alya is gonna be so surprised!"

"No problem." he dismisses.

"Maybe when you finally get a girl, I'll help you out somehow. Ha, God knows you wouldn't need help getting a girl."

Adrien tries to hide his smile, "You'd be surprised."

Nino looks at him, "Are you kidding? At any given moment, half of the girls at our school would happily be your girlfriend."

He laughs, "Thanks, I guess, but that doesn't really-"

"Do you like someone?" Nino leans in with a hushed tone, "Is that it?" Adrien hesitates, giving Nino just enough evidence, "Dude! Why did you tell me? Who is it?" he presses playfully. Adrien hesitates again. "Wait! Is she not interested?" he asks, his tone lowering.

He cracks a smile, "Yeah... I don't think she is." he admits somberly.

"Aw, dude, I'm sorry. Like I said, there's other girls..."

He chuckles before leaning into the table, "Nino, I think I love her."

"Woah, man, that's- that's pretty serious. You sure?"

He nods slowly.

"How long have you known her?"

Adrien shrugs, "Little over a year?"

"And you really love her?"

"Yes."

"Does she know how you feel?"

An almost sad smile comes to his face, "She does. But she won't have me." he leans back in his seat, "You know, I could swear sometimes she feels the same way, but there's a kind of... barrier, that I think is what's preventing us from- I don't know."

"Does she have a boyfriend already; you think?" Nino asks.

He shakes his head, "I-I don't know. We don't really talk about our personal lives." he hides a smile.

"So you work with her? Modeling?"

"Yeah, something like that." he picks at the bread of his sandwich absentmindedly.

"She pretty?" Nino asks, wanting to get a reaction.

Adrien sighs, "Beautiful."

Nino smiles at his lovesick friend, "Keep trying, man."

"What?"

"From one guy to another, I would tell you to move on; there's plenty of fish in the sea, and all. But as your friend, I say, I don't know, keep trying. She may come around." He places his hand on Adrien's shoulder, "This 'barrier' you said, maybe you just have to be the first one to open up to her. Tell her about your life outside modeling. That's basically how Alya and I bonded, being caged together during that akuma attack really left time for us to talk and find out that we have a lot in common, that was all it took, dude." he reassures.

The bell rings throughout the atrium.

Adrien gathers his trash and mostly uneaten lunch, "I'll try it, thanks Nino."

"I guess I helped you out after all." He laughs as he gathers his own trash and picks up his backpack.

Adrien nods, "Yeah, I'll let you know how it goes on Monday. See ya." They wave off as they head off through the crowds to the rest of their classes.

"You what?" Ladybug yells over her shoulder before setting on a rooftop.

Chat catches up and lands next to her, "I said, did I tell you I'm a model?"

"Sure you are, Chat." she dismisses scoping the city below for trouble.

He huffs, slightly mad at himself for not seeing that coming. He takes a breath, "I go to school. Do you go to school?" he pushes on, standing just behind her.

"What's with all the personal stuff? Doesn't it kinda contradict the whole 'secret identity' thing." she laughs, keeping her eyes over the city.

"It's just that," he sits down, letting his feet dangle over the street, "we know each other pretty well at this point, but at the same time... I feel like know nothing about you. Who am I really saving Paris with?" he teases, inviting her to sit next to him.

She pauses before settling down next to him. "That-that can't be true, I know things about you." she tries to counter.

"Like what?"

She inhales, "Well, you sure do love making puns."

He cracks a smile, "Wow, you know me so well." He takes her hand in his, she flinches, but doesn't pull away. "I just want you to know there's more to me than puns and a cat suit; things that... I wish I could tell you about." He squeezes her hand gently, "About the guy behind this mask."

The moment of silence breaks with Ladybugs words, "I think I know who you are."

"What?" her words catching him off guard.

She nods, her blue eyes shining, "You are kind, and thoughtful, loyal and trusting," she gives him a peck on the cheek, "and a true friend. That's all I need." her words gentle as if floating on the breeze.

His cheeks warm, flattered and flustered. "M'lady-" be begins to protest.

She shakes her head, effectively cutting him off before interjecting, "Chat, I know... I know what you mean, I know what you want; but, we can't do this, we can't risk each other." she looks down to their still entwined hands, "I care enough for you that I don't want," she searches for the right words, "I don't want to mess what we have as partners, as friends, as... almost strangers.

"We can't interact the way normal people do: ask about their life, their family etcetera. It just comes with the mask." she looks down to the flow of cars below, toy-like in perspective.

She stands back up, her hand slipping from Chats. "I better get going; it's getting late."

"I know." Chat says solemnly.

She looks down at him, "What?"

His gaze meets hers, "I understand, what you mean, and everything."

A sad smile plays on Ladybugs lips, "I'm sorry." she looks away and clears her throat, "Well, um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, M'lady" he smiles and bow his head playfully.

She waves as she zips off over the city into the distance.

Chat lays back on the rooftop. "But I love you." he says the words aloud, memorizing the feel of the words on his tongue, wondering about the day that he'll actually say them to her.


End file.
